Newly Acquired Step Siblings
by Naley-Troyella freak
Summary: Gabriella is forced to live under the same roof as Chad because their parents are engaged. Crazy right? but that's not all troy's in love with her, chad has no earthly clue,gabby doesn't want another relationship. TxG CxT ZxS
1. Chapter 1

1Hi there, my names Gabriella Elisabeth Montez, I've lived in Colorado my whole life and i am 16 years old and have had i fairly good life except from the fact that my parents marriage fell apart when my older brother David was 12, i was 10, and our younger sister Alexis lexi was 8. Strange how we're all 2 years apart huh? After that David was always there for me no matter what and i started to skate with lexi to bring us closer as sisters. then by the time i was 13 i was the best figure skater for my age group. Then my career as i skater came tumbling down in a matter of seconds when i broke my ankle. After that chapter of my life wasn't as close to lexi as i was before but my relationship with David didn't change.

Now, I'm just sitting in my room at my dad's ski lodge bored to death because 1 he's making take over the day care center at 4 and now it's 3:45, 2 there's nothing that i could possibly do in less than 15 minutes, and 3 my mom has 'big news' tonight for dinner and the last time she had 'big news' my evil cousins were coming so i wonder which horrible relative it's gonna be this time. As i laid on my bed staring at the ceiling wishing time would go by faster there was i knock at my door. So i rolled over and walked over to the door and opened it to see this one and only annoying brat of a sister. She just said, "dad wants to see you now in his office...now"

i nodded then made my way back in my room and got my shoes and cell phone_ can't forget that now can we_ i thought. Then i turned around and she was gone. Just like that she's probably going to skate or something cause that's all she dose now and she's trying to get her triple. Then gabby just walked toward the elevator. When the doors opened there stood the person i couldn't stand the most Tyler. They dated 3 years ago and she broke it off because she saw him kissing another girl but not just any girl one of my old enemies one the ice. Tyler just smirked. Then i stepped in the elevator. The ground floor button had already been pushed so i just stood there. We stood in silence for about 45 seconds then Tyler opened his big mouth and said, "what a surprise seeing you here after all this time...what's it been 3 years?"

I stood there then i opened my mouth to speak and the doors opened. I stepped off the head straight for my dad's office but, was held back by Tyler "brie? Can we at least be friends?" with no sincerity what so ever.

I turned to face him and said, "first only my friends and family can call me brie which you are neither and second no" then i jerked my arm out of his grip then walked off. Once i reached my dad's office i knocked on the door and then opened the door. Then he said, "I'm gonna need you to take on the private snow boarding lessons today"

"but daddy, the last time i had to do that the old lady could even stand up straight"

"well this time it's a boy Lexi's age so it'll be easier"

"fine but i didn't bring any gear to the lodge this time. I mean it's winter break and i didn't want to spend it snow boarding or much less teaching it"

"that's why i got you some" then he pointed to a chair across the room.

"I hate this...when do i start?"

"Well put the gear on and there should i boy named Bake Bolton in the lobby"

i walked over and grabbed the gear then quickly put it on then grabbed my board and left the office. I walked to the lobby and there stood they guy i assumed to be Blake. I walked over to him and said, "are you Blake?"

"Yeah and you must be my instructor"

"yes, yes i am I'm gabriella by the way can just call me gabby though"

"okay, then so we gonna get started?"

"Of course" then we walked out of the ski lodge. It was silent then i asked, "so do you have any siblings?"

Blake nodded, "yeah troy he's 16"

"oh me 2. I have an older brother David who's 18 and a younger sister Lexi who's actually your age"

"how do you im 14?"

"My dad. He owns the lodge"

Blake made his mouth in the shape of an O.

A hour and a half later the lesson was over and Blake actually was good. We walked back into they ski lodge. And there was Tyler. I rolled my eyes then said, "I'll see you tomorrow Blake but i gotta go" then i walked back to my dad's office. I didn't even knocked i just walked in. "Why did you tell me he was here?!"

"I didn't think you'd care"

"wouldn't care! Are you kidding me?"

"Calm down. But your mom wants you, lexi and David in the ballroom"

"but the dinner's not until 7"

"she just wants you there I've already told David but you've gotta go and find lexi"

"fine" i said angrily. I changed then made my way down to the skate rink. When i spotted lexi i screamed, "lexi it's time to go mom wants us in the ballroom"

Lexi just sighed then skated over to me, "fine but I'm not coming until you get on the ice"

"you know i haven't skated since i was 13, no"

"fine then i won't come" then she turned around and skated back to her friends. I sighed then went and got my old skates which strangely fit. When i step back on the ice i felt free like i always did. I started to think about the last time i was on the ice. Then my thoughts were interrupted by someone screaming my name. I looked in the direction it came from and saw Blake. I quickly skated over to the edge where he was at. When i reached there i said, "hey"

"gabby i want you to meet my brother troy" then he turned around and said, "oh he's just talking to Tyler"

"Tyler Edwards?" i asked nervously

"yeah you know him didn't he used to live here?"

"Yeah a few years but Blake I've.." i was interrupted

"well, well ,well if it isn't brie" Tyler said smirking

"Tyler, what did i say about calling me that" i said angrily

"i don't know refresh my memory"

"just don't call me that ever again okay"

"whatever i thought you retired though"

"i did but Lexi wouldn't come unless i came out on the ice. She's so stubborn now that retired, we aren't that close anymore. But anyways you must be troy" i said turning my attention to troy.

"Um, yeah, how exactly do yall know each other?" troy asked

"he lived here 3 years ago we actually dated for awhile the i broke up with him. But anyways, i really need to get my sister. So I'll see you tomorrow Blake and nice meeting you troy. Tyler" then i turned around and went toward lexi. I pulled her away. "Let's go"

"no, i don't wanna"

"lexi come on"

"fine but show me how to do a triple"

"i haven't skated in 3 years, no"

"fine then I'm not going"

"ugh Fine let me warm up" i said skating away. Then i started to pick up a little speed and did my double and landed it perfectly. _Who knew i could still do that?_ Then i decided to try my triple and i landed that one perfectly again. I skated over to Lexi. "Okay watch me do it then try to do what i do exactly how i do it okay?"

"Okay" she said excited I'm finally skating. I did it again then i heard my name and saw Blake. I told Lexi to wait a second. Then i went over to him. "Yeah?"

"Why'd you and Tyler break up he won't tell us"

"what is to much of a coward? He was a jerk treated me like a trophy and he cheated on me"

"okay thanks..."then Lexi came up. "Gabby come show me again i wanna learn it now"

"Alexis no, we really need to get to the ballroom now. Mom is going to kill me. Oh and Blake this is my sister, lexi this is Blake"

Lexi just waved, "hey.. Why'd you call me Alexis you only me that when your mad"

"well we need to go and you made me skate so let's go. Bye Blake I'll see you tomorrow" then i grabbed her arm and moved her. After we changed out of our skates i said, "listen i didn't mean to call you Alexis it's just today's been i little crappy Tyler's here and mom has 'big news'"

"wait, Tyler's back?"

"Yes and he's one of troy's friend. Troy's Blake's brother"

"how do you know Blake?"

"I'm his instructor. Now mom is going to kill us if we're any later lets go" we linked arms then walked to the ballroom where. Our mom, David, dad, and some other guy were there. "Hey mom" i said

"Where have you two been?"

"Ice rink"

"well okay but I'd like yall to meet Michael Danforth" mom said pointing to the strange guy.

"Um...Hey I'm Gabriella you can call me gabby though" i said putting my hand he hesitantly shook. Then my mom said, "and that's Lexi" Lexi just looked at him with no smile nothing. Then mom continued, "and we're engaged. He has two sons Chad's your age gabs and Derek's a year younger" i just stood there. Then Lexi finally said, "how long have yall been dating behind our backs?" with a little anger.

"About 6 months", Michael answered.

"6 months mom, 6 FREAKING MONTHS AND YOU COULD EVEN TELL US?"

"Honey it's not like that" my mom started

Lexi stopped her, "he's gonna be just like Ryan, we'll all moved in with him then a month later yall brake up" she said harshly, "I'm gonna go skate" then she left. After she said that mom was almost in tears. I went and hugged her saying, "mom, she'll come around she's just mad she can't land her triple and i haven't skated in 3 years and can do mine" then she looked up and said, "are skating again?"

"No but she wouldn't come until i showed her how to do one"

"oh...well are you okay with this?"

"Not really but I'll come around soon", then i turned to Michael and said, "i not gonna start calling you dad now" he just nodded, "so where are we moving?"

David answered, "Albuquerque..."

"ALBUQUERQUE!! dose the name Tyler ring a bell to you mom?" i said turning to her.

"Honey it's been 3 years you need to move on..."

"EXCUSE ME!! MOVE ON OH I'VE MOVED ON IT'S JUST HE'S THE SAME OLD JERK"

"what do you mean he's the same old jerk you haven't seen him in 3 years"

"dad didn't tell you he's here! And won't stop calling me brie and it's really annoying"

"I'm sorry honey but that's just where Michael lives and my company was wanting to transfer someone there and took it we're leaving Monday"

"3 days?!, this is my senior year!" David said

"you don't think i know that honey"

"then why are you forcing us to move why can't we wait till summer?"

"My company needs me there for the new year"

i just walked out while they argued. I went straight to the elevator. I pressed the up button. About a minute later the doors opened and i got in. Right before the doors closed a hand went between the doors and opened there stood troy. He pressed the 3 i had already pressed 5. Then the doors closed again. "So your dad owns the lodge?" i just nodded i was still in stock. "Listen, I'm not friends with Tyler i just have to be nice to him cause he's on the basketball team my dad's the coach and I'm the captain"

"Well good because you don't need to be "

"and why is that?"

"Because he thinks he's better than everyone else. I bet he hates you"

"well your right about that but why do you think that?"

"Because your dad's the coach and he thinks the only reason you're the captain is your dad"

"how do you know these things" he said with a smile

"he hasn't changed he's always been like that" i giggled.

He was about to say something else then the doors opened. He stepped out then turned back around and said, "see ya later" _what'd he mean by that_? I stood in silence till it reached the reserved floor for my family. I stepped off the elevator then realized i didn't have my purse so i got back on and went back to the ice rink. When i arrived lexi was the only one on the ice. So i grabbed my skates and quickly put them and skated to her. When i closer i could tell she had been crying. I pulled hug into a hug we just stood there in the center of the ice while she cried on my shoulder. When she stopped i looked down to her, "you wanna talk about it?"

"I don't want to moved again"

"Albuquerque's not that far away"

"Albuquerque? We're moving to Albuquerque?"

"Oh yeah we leave Monday"

"i hate this i don't wanna leave"

"and you think i do? I'll have to put up with Tyler again"

"well you aren't trying to land your triple. Your miss perfect and still can land yours"

"hey I'm not perfect. And there a ice rink there. I had a competitions there before"

"yes you are you make straight a's, your pretty, and you can still land your triple. You haven't even been on ice in 3 years"

"hey you listen to me and to me good. I am not perfect sure i make straight a's and i can still do my triple but do you remember how long it took me to learn it. You just started working on yours so it's take some time. And with the pretty thing you know your paretically a smaller version of me, but in a good way"

"thanks" she said with a little smile.

"Okay let's go to my suite and have a cutting edge marathon. What do you say?"

"Sounds perfect"

then we linked arms and skated off the ice. Then we took off our skates, i grabbed my purse and headed for the elevator. Once the doors slide open we stepped in and Lexi pressed 5. Once we arrived at our floor i got out my room key and we stepped in. First we changed into tank tops and shorts, popped some popcorn, grabbed chips and ice cream then we got onto my king sized bed. Then we started 'The Cutting Edge' after that 'The Cutting Edge: Going For The Gold' and last we put in 'The Cutting Edge: Chasing The Dream'. The movies had just stated and Lexi said, "he looks so fine with his shirt off don't you think?"

I just answered, "heck no he looks Smexy under complemented him" then we started laughing. By the time the movie was over we were both asleep.

**So what do you think? Should i continue or not write another chapter. Anyways RxR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Knock, knock, knock:**

my eyes fluttered opened. I glanced at the clock on the night stand it read **6:49 a.m** _who is knocking on my door this early in the morning? _I slowly got up and stumbled over to my bedroom door because it was so dark in my room. I walked out of my room past the little den area and opened the door. Only to be greeted by weirdo best friend Megan who actually likes the morning. I blinked a few times with my eyes adjusting to the light. "Hey! What have you been up to OH MY GOSH! Did i wake you?"

"No i always get up this early especially during winter break" i answered sarcastically

"Well pardon me but you won't return any of my phone calls"

"listen, I've been busy and...and...andimmoving"

"your what i couldn't understand you"

"i. Am. Moving. To. New. Mexico"

"what!! reginals is this week!! THIS WEEK gabriella!! You can't move!!"

"You don't think i know that!"

"Okay we need to get the gym and have a meeting ASAP"

"call the squad and I'll call my dad" i opened the door wider for her to come in. Then i went and got my phone and called my dad.

**Dad/ **_Me_

"**Hello?"**

"_Hey daddy is anyone using the gym today?"_

"**Um i don't think so but let e check real quick"**

"_Okie dokie"_

"**No but i can't grantee that nobody will be there"**

"_it's fine we just need to come up with i plan"_

"**We?"**

"_You forgot didn't you? I can't believe this do you and mom hate me or something because you love lexi and mom loves David"_

"**don't say that you know i love you sweetheart"**

"_yeah whatever just call David like you always do and find out what i was just talking about. Bye"_

By the time we called everybody on the squad it was 7 o'clock. And me and Megan just left to go and roll out the mats in the gym. When we made it to the gym. The gym was completely black so we had to turn on the lights. Then we went for the first mat it was extremely hard to move in and the unroll it with just the two of us but somehow we managed. "Have you got your full yet?" i asked Megan who was finishing stretching. "No but you have yours right can you show then spot me?"

"Sure no problem" Then i did running roundoff back handspring full. "Okay so while you do your full you need to be tight and not sike yourself out like you did with your tuck"

"i can't do it and you know that"

"Megan..."

Just when i was about to explain to her that she can do it. The captain of the cheerleading squad came in. Then Courtney screamed, "and why do you need me here at 7 o'clock in the morning?"

I sat down and mumbled, "I'm moving to new Mexico"

"what did you just say?" Courtney yelled

"I'm moving to new Mexico in two days"

"WAIT... WHAT YOU'RE MOVING"

"Listen it's not my fault that my mom's getting married to some guy she's just introduced to us yesturday" after our tiny scream fest the squad started walking in. After i explained to them about the moving situation and asked if anyone had any ideas Jessica's, co-captain, hand shot up. "Lex's a major daddy's girl right?, so why don't you get her to convince your dad to convince your mom to let yall stay here till Thursday"

"one sec." i said holding up a finger. I ripped out my phone and quickly dialed my suite room number. It rang four times then a tiny annoyed voice answered.

"Hey lexi, can you come down to the gym the squad and i want to show you some of our routine, okay bye" then i quickly hung up before she could protest.

"Gabs what are we gonna show her?"

"Quickly let's do some warm up building then I'll do my heal stretch or something"

"okay?" were shared through out the room. 1st we did some straight ups and some liberties then i was in a liberty about to do my heal stretch when the gym door opened. "Hey" i said still looking at the one blue tile on the wall trying to stay focused. I was about to say something else when i heard a, "um...hey?" i turned my head slightly and saw troy, tyler,and some other tall African American guys one had bushy hair. I quickly turned back to the tile and rolled my ankle a little keeping control to let them know i want down and then meg yelled, "pop cradle one, two, down, up" when i was safely on the ground Courtney yelled "Tyler what a surprise. So nice to see you again, now get out"

I walked over to Courtney and tried to calm her down, "it's okay court they can stay as long as they stay on that side of the gym, okay?" they all quickly nodded their heads. Then Lex came in, and screamed, "I'm here! Happy? Now, what do you want gabs because i want to spend these last few days here in peace"

"well do you want us to show you a part of our routine or do you wanna know why we really asked you down here?" i asked a ittle annoyed

"you don't have to give me attitude and choice number two would be great"

"well, we have reginald Thursday and there is no way we can teach the whole routine to a JV girl in 6 days and it be perfect. That's where you come in, you convence dad to convence mom to let us stay till after reginals"

"Okay...fine, I'll do it but only because I'm not ready to leave Monday"

i threw my arms around her and squeal " I LOVE YOU, AND NOW YOU'RE OFFICIALLY MY FAVORITE. FORGET DAVID" i said the last part swinging my hand in the air.

"Okay now that i can breath again...let's see that routine"

Courtney yelled "bring it on in" then everyone got in their spots, "5 _snap 6 snap 7snap 8 snap_"

i screamed, "WAIT...what do i do?"

"Gosh, brie, and here i was thinking you were smart" Tyler said _probably smirking_

"shut up Tyler. What i meant was do i do my heal, scorpion, or bow-n-arrow?"

"Scorpion" Courtney answered "now 5 _snap 6 snap 7snap 8 snap_. 12345678, 12345678..."

When we finished i was in my scorpion, Brooke and Carson were in their heal stretches. I release my foot and just sort of let it dangle keeping my balance. I tried to roll my ankle but it was too stiff after my tumble pass so i said "can yall bring me down now?, cause I'm about to fall"

then i did my full-down. When i safely on the ground and balance i said, "sorry guys, you know how my ankle gets" my stunt group nodded in understanding. Considering that it's the ankle i broke three years ago. "So, lexi what did you think?"

"I still think you're a better skater" she answered

"i for one, brie, think you're a better cheerleader than a skater"Tyler answered

i turned and faced him "call me brie one more time and you will not like the out come"

"sure whatever **brie**" i picked up my hand to slap him across the face when a hand grabbed my wrist and stopped me. I turned my head to see who it was and it was David. "El he's not worth it" he said.

"David let go of me" i jerked my hand and his grip tightened. "Fine...now can you let me go?" he released my wrist. "When did you get here?"

"A few seconds ago. Dad said you'd be here"

"okay?"i answered.

"So, what happened?" he asked looking at Tyler, troy, and the other two guys

"same old same" i answered knowing he'd understand

a "huh?" was let out by the bushy haired guy.

Tyler answered annoyed , "a brother sister thing"

"well I've gotta go. Mom's making me do some packing today"he put his arm around me and kissed my cheek "see ya at home. Bye" then he turned around and left the gym.

"So, as you two can tell I'm gabriella yall can call me gabby or gabs though"

bushy said, "I'm Chad"

and tall one said, "I'm zeke"

"cool... I've gotta get back to practice bye" i said while waving. I walked over to Courtney. "Okay who is that?" she said pointing at troy

"troy, why?"

"Hello...can you say HOT"

"court Luke right over there"

"so i girl can't look"

"give it up. Total player"

"what do you mean?"

"He's a player"

"how do you know you just met him"

"yesterday...but i can just tell I've dated enough to know"

"fine"

after that,

_Hurry up and wait  
So close, but so far away  
Everything that you've always dreamed of  
Close enough for you to taste  
But you just can't touch_my cell phone rang through out the gym. As i dug through my cheerleading bag trying to reach it when i got to it the number said unknown. I answered it.

You wanna show the world, but no one knows your name yet  
Wonder when and where and how you're gonna make it  
You know you can if you get the chance  
In your face and the door keeps slamming  
Now you're feeling more and more frustratedAnd you're getting all kind of impatient waiting  
We live and we learn to take

One step at a time  
There's no need to rush  
It's like learning to fly  
Or falling in love  
It's gonna happen when it's  
Supposed to happen that we  
Find the reasons why  
One step at a time

**Unknown/**_me_

"_hello?"_

"**Hey gabriella"**

"_Who is this?"_

"**Michael"**

"_Oh, okay, so why are you calling be. Not to be rude or anything"_

"**my sons arrived here today"**

"_Okay so do you want me and lexi to be somewhere?"_

"**The ballroom"**

"_We'll be there in 5 minutes"_

i hung up with him. And turned lexi and said, "we gotta go"

lexi didn't move. "Why?"

"Because mom want's us"

"ugh...fine"

**sorry it took so long i has some MAJOR writers block. So neways RxR. 5 reviews or 5 days till the next chappie. So if you wanna know what Chad and gabby's reactions are i suggest you review or wait till Sunday. Thanx for reading and I'll try to update on my other stories as well. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating but i had MAJOR writer's block. So i hope you enjoy this next chappie.**

**CHAPTER 3**

when we arrived at the dinning room my mom and Michael were the only people there besides the kitchen staff of course. I looked around the room then asked, "so where's your son's?"

Michael answered, "Chad's somewhere with his friends and he can't be here, Derek's on his way"

i nodded my head then waited for my new 'brother' to show up and few seconds passed and i knew lexi couldn't hold it in she just said, "well, i have more important things to discuss with my **dad**" she said stressing the word dad then she turned around and left not one word was heard from my mom. I could see that there were unshed tears in her eyes. "She'll come around" i assured her.

"No she won't" i was going to respond when Derek i assume walked in. Michael said, "nice of you to finally show up"

Derek said i little bitter, "at least i came, unlike Chad did just so he could hang out with his friends just like he dose every single day"

"they have play offs in two weeks don't you think that coach Bolton..." i tuned them out because i wanted to know where i had heard the name Bolton from. When i notice they were all staring at me i stopped my mind search and said, "um...why are yall looking at me like that?"

"Honey weren't you listening, Michael said that this is Derek" she said motioning to Derek.

"Um sorry my mind was somewhere else. I gotta go the squads here and.." but my mom interrupted

"the squad why are they here?"

"Oh my gosh you forgot to typical " i said throwing my hands up "because I'm not David you don't care about what i do or where i am and because I'm not lexi dad doesn't either. Well, why don't you and dad go ahead and call David because apparently he's the only person who knows what on earth I'm talking about" i screamed.

"Honey you know that.." this time i interrupted

"well if you must know regionals! REGIONALS, REGIONALS!!, now you know. I've to go and practice buh bye" i said then stormed off.

I walked into gym, well more like stomped, and screamed, "ugh I hate my parents! Have any of yall seen David because i really need to talked to him about our dysfunctional family!" i didn't even notice that Tyler, troy, bushy, and tall guy were still in there.

Megan said, "what happened this time?"

"They both forgot. Ugh I hate being i middle child! I met what's his face my new 'brother'" i said quoting

"how'd lexi take it?"

"She left before he showed up and then him and michael argued about the other guy and how they have play off in two weeks and how coach Bolton wouldn't like it if he didn't practice or something. But the thing is I've heard that name somewhere i just can't put my finger on it"

"what'd you say about coach Bolton?" Tyler asked

"why?" i spat at him

"because that's my dad" troy said _troy BOLTON that' it!_

"My soon to be step dad and brother said something about him. I don't know because i tuned them out"

"woah hold up. Your soon to be step dad and brother? What's there names" bushy asked

"i don't know where yall are going at here but. Michael and something Eric? Dylan? Oh Derek that's its why?"

"Dude she's your new sister?!" troy screamed as he pointed at me

"I'm his what?!" i screamed back

"Chad's soon to be step sister" tally answered

"WHAT?!" two new voices shouted but i knew them. David and lexi

"Chad's one of our soon to be step brother's" i answered calmly

"what are you talking about?" lexi screamed

"well maybe if you didn't run off like you always do then you would've met Derek but nope you can't tolerate being around mom for more than two seconds without blowing up because she likes David better. Well i have news for you get over it your daddy's little princess at least they remember all of your skating things" i shot back at her

"that's not my fault if you didn't quit skater they wouldn't have to remember your cheerleading crap"

"crap? Cheerleading is not crap! If anything skating is"

"you used to be a skater"

"key word used to be. It's just eating you up isn't it I'm still a better skater than you and i haven't skated in three years"

"it's not my fault i can't be perfect like you"

"I'm am not perfect! Why do you keep on saying that?"

"You are ask anybody"

i turned to jess and asked, "I'm i perfect?"

She nodded but didn't say anything. "See" lexi said

"how am i perfect? Sure i was the best skater for my age group three ears ago but that was then and this is now. You need to get over that"

"it's not just that you make straight a's and every guy want to date you i think this has been the first time you've been single for more than two weeks"

"hold up. All of my relationships have been i train wreck and i didn't even like half of the guys I've dated i just dated them to piss off David. And mission accomplished"

"why would you do that"

"because he thinks he controls me sometimes and i like to prove him wrong"

then Tyler just had to open his big mouth, "so if David said you couldn't date me again you'd date me"

"hell no"i answered. This caused bushy and talley to laugh. _What are their freaking names._

"Can yall please just stop!" David yelled the room feel silent, "thank you. Now can we please talk about the bigger issue here?"

Then bushy said, "I'm Chad" that was it I'm Chad. Weirdo

"David"

"lexi"

"gabriella"

"Nathan" we all turned around to see my most recent ex-boyfriend. I rolled my eyes. "Hey brie, can we talk?"

"No. And stop calling me that"

"come on. Two minutes"

"all the talking is done. We are not getting back together"

"brie..."i slapped him right then and there.

"Don't call me that" i said calmly

"fine" he said then turned around and walked away

"damn girl" Luke said

i turned to him, "what? You all knew he had it coming"

"wait...i have a question" i heard Chad say

talley said, "what Chad?"

"Who's mom is my dad marrying? Gabby's? Lei's? Or David's"

troy gave him a you dumb ass look before he answered, "they all have the same mom, man"

"oh, now i get it" Chad answered

then the door opened again. And i small figure approached us, "troy uncle jack....O..M..G.. GABBY!!!" I turned and looked at the girl and then screamed, "HANNAH!!!!" the i ran and flew my arms around her. "What are you doing her?"i asked her

"family trip. What are you doing here?"

"My dad owns this place"

"wait...hold up how do you two know each other?" troy asked

"cheer camp" they answered together with the rest of the squad

then the next few minutes hannah greeted the rest of the squad.

"what'd my dad want?" troy asked when she was done

"oh yeah he said....um...oh yeah family dinner tonight with um.....some other people 8 o'clock in the ball room"

"thanks hannah you're a big help"

"i know you'd be lost with out me"

"that reminds me...you look like you need one of my famous hugs"

hannah started stepping back, "oh no your not" then she started running and he chased her. After couple of minutes she finally gave in and he grabbed her and rubbed al of his sweat off on her.

"Nasty thanks a lot"

"how do you too know each other?" meg asked

"he's my cousin" hannah answered

"the one you forced to watch camp rock a thousand times with"

"Yup"

"hey i my defense Chad was sick and everybody was on vacation including our parents so i got bored"

_Oh what a shame, what a rainy ending given to a perfect day  
Just walk away, no use defending words that you will never say  
And now that I'm sitting here thinking it through  
I've never been anywhere cold as you_

my phone rand again i didn't flinch no way I'm i going to pick that thing up.

"Are you gonna get that?" David said

i answered, "nope"

"why not?"

"I don't wanna talk to him right now"

"come on"

"fine gosh" i answered then i went and grabbed my phone.

**Dad/ **_me_

"_hello?"_

"**Hey honey"**

"_what do you want?"_

"**I've talked to your mom and she said that you and Lei could stay" **

"_That it?"_

"**I guess"**

"_bye"_

i walked back over to Lei and said, "we can stay til Thursday but, you aren't staying in my suite. You've got your own" then she did something that surprised me she hugged me

"thank you for being i cheerleader" i laughed then everybody looked at us funny.

"I can go to regionals" i said then the squad attacked me with hugs.

............................................................................................................................................................

**So what you think?**

**The next chappie will be the competition and then they'll move And start east high so be patient**.

**Thanx for all the income! **


End file.
